In the recent years, communication technology has undergone explosive growth. With this growth, media technology like Multi-Programming Video Distributors (MPVD) took advantage from the content delivery networks and the streaming technologies like adaptive bit-rate streaming for accelerating the delivery of video and other data to their subscribers. Today, users have the ability to schedule, record and view videos and other data practically from any device platforms such as Set Top Box (STB), video gateway, mobiles, web etc. Along with this ability, the users can also view the recorded content from anywhere and any device.
In the existing scenario, with all the access to anytime and anywhere recording, users may still not be able to view their data if they forget to schedule the recording on the device. In such scenarios, a catch-up service is offered by the service providers through a subscription or for additional fees. Also, users may search their missed data manually through demand and on other video and content catalogues. In some cases, there may be no way to watch the data resulting in disappointment of users. In addition, the existing technology do not provide any mechanism to reliably discover the required contents that exists with other users who are willing to share and stream content stored with them.
Thus, the existing technologies which provide the recorded data anytime and anywhere may not be efficient in providing all the requested data with good quality of service. The catchup services provided in the existing technique is based on the perception of popularity and not tuned to the users viewing preference. Also, the copyright laws in some countries require single copy of the content to be stored in cloud. This creates problem in delivering recorded content with guaranteed quality of service resulting in high cost of delivery for the service provider and poor quality of service to users. Thus, there is a need for a system which facilitates and monitors the delivery of recorded data over a network.